The Confusing Heist
by CeruleanHolmes
Summary: Conan is surprised when Kaitou KID sends a notice to the Mouri Detective agency. He cant think of any jewel there that fits KID's interest, so what is KID after? What will Conan do when he finds out? summaries aren't my forte, so let the story speak for itself. This summary does not speak for the first chapter but later on. I have plans. So does our humble thief...


So this is the first story that I have Published. I make no promises towards whether anyone will like it, but I hope you will!

Disclaimer: I do not own detective Conan in any way, shape, or fashion. I may love it with a passion and write up stories on alternative scenarios, but I have no ownership rights what so ever.

I hate disclaimers. They are necessary, but they sort of kill the mood…

* * *

"Conan-kun? Conan-kun!" He could here a voice calling to him...

Conan knew he was dreaming. But what he didn't know was how to wake up. He felt like nothing more than an observer, as if he was watching a show on television from the perspective of the main character. He had no control over his own body.

"Conan-kun! What's wrong!?" The voice continued. Soon, he heard a few footsteps, accompanied by another voice, " It's alright. He is just unconscious... But we need him to wake up soon, or..."

He realized that he recognized the first voice. It was ran, but the second voice was still fuzzy in his mind. He couldn't see her, he could only hear them, but this wasn't because his eyes were closed. In fact, they were wide open. He was standing inside the dream, there was no ground, or ceiling, for he wasn't in a room. He was surrounded by color, a deep, velvet-like, mix of rosewood and crimson red to be exact. There was no furniture or dimension, just himself.

"Conan-kun! You need to wake up! Conan-kun! Cona- someone's coming... I hear footsteps." Ran said. The tensing of her body could be heard in her words.

Sure enough, Conan could here the footsteps too. But they weren't coming from where the voices were. The footsteps were in the same space as Conan _'so how come Ran can here them? I'm hearing her through my dreams. But she's awake. Now if only I could wake up...'_ He thought. He looked towards the footsteps (which were also coming towards him), to see a figure materializing before him. As the figure became clearer, he realized just who had joined the space.

"Hello there Tantei-kun! Kaitou Kid smiled while drawing closer.

Conan took a step forward, surprising the thief. He himself didn't know why he had done it. Soon, Kid was only a few feet away from him, and seemed to have no intention to stop there.

"Now aren't you cute Tantei-kun! How did you find me this time?" The thief kept walking.

"You won't escape this time Kid." _'Find you? I didn't even move! You just appeared and started walking my way!'_ The boy thought, but he was unable to say it.

"Aww~! But I will! All though I will have some fun first~! Kid said in that seductive tone. The smirk on his face grew ever so slightly bigger.

The detective on the other hand felt a sudden need to retreat. Something about Kid told him that this time, Kid wasn't teasing. His body didn't listen to him, but instead let out its own little smirk. Thins seemed to be something he couldn't take back, considering he didn't choose to do so in the first place. He didn't have control of his body.

Kid seemed satisfied with this as he knelt down and took hold of Conan's face. Yet he didn't even flinch, which the thief seemed to find strange, so he decided to go further. Leaning in, he kissed the detective on the lips.

What surprised Conan the most though, as he had already noticed he had no control over the situation, was one thing. It wasn't that kid had kissed him, or that he hadn't run away before it got to that point. It was something else entirely_, his_ _body_, after the thief had stopped, pulled Kid back into the kiss.

Conan woke with a start. He had managed to wake up, but not soon enough. He was sitting on his bed, realizing all of it had been a dream, even the voices of Ran and Hattori in the background. _'Why the hell did I pull him back?! Why didn't I run_?' He knew his face was redder then a cooked lobster, and happy no one was around to see it. Kid was even toying with him in his dreams. He wasn't going to analyze his dreams- or his nightmares. Looking around he could tell it was way to early to get up. The room was nearly pitch black, with only the faint light from the street lights outside shining in, and the screen of the alarm clock. Deciding to check the time. He turned towards the clock, 1:34 in the morning. He laid back down, but found it near impossible to fall back asleep. He kept thinking about the dream, but he knew he wouldn't get anywhere with it in that moment in time. His mind raced, worried he would go back to the dream, so he decided to change the subject. There was a math test tomorrow, or well today actually. While thinking about which questions would be on the test, he fell asleep rather quickly. That was one thing he definitely was not worried about.

* * *

So that was the first chapter I came up with. I have one more chapter planned out, but it will be like the tenth chapter or somewhere around that. I was originally going to write more after the dream, but found this a good stopping point. The first few chapters will probably be a bit more relaxed then the rest, but that is only because I have some fun ideas for the future of this story. I didn't think Conan could just fall right back asleep, so changing to the subject to something mundane for him only seemed fitting. So I guess there is some KaiShin in the first chapter, but it is in the dream and not actually between them. I have already started on the second chapter as well and will probably have that up within a few days. I look forward to hearing anyones opinion, for i am only a humble beginner hoping to improve her abilities.

~Ceru Holmes


End file.
